1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a construction for an automobile door which includes an inner member and an outer member and in which the outer member is interchangeable.
2. Description of the Prior Art
At present, automobiles are available with various body types. These body types are roughly classified into two types: open types with drivers' seats open to view; and closed types as represented by sedans, coupes, etc., which have the inside thereof isolated from the outside. Doors to be attached to automobile bodies vary in shape and construction depending on the type of automobile. For example, while doors of open type automobiles have low beltline levels (i.e. the top parts of the doors are low) and are generally without window glass, doors of closed type automobiles have higher beltline levels than the open type and are generally provided with window glass (refer to FIG. 8 and FIG. 9). Each door is mounted to a particular automobile body by means of hinges such that it can be swung between open and closed positions.
Each door includes an inner plate and an outer plate fastened together by an adhesive or the like so as to form a box-like shape. Such box-like shape is provided so as to accommodate a door locking mechanism, a mechanism for raising and lowering the window glass, etc. An example of such door construction is disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Registration Application Laid Open Publication No. 62-46218.
A recent tendency in automobile manufacturing which has been attracting public attention, is that of constructing automobiles with so-called "re-dressable" bodies, that is constructing automobile bodies with interchangeable outer plates. However, redressing of automobile doors having conventional construction is impossible because, in conventional construction, only one kind of door is applicable to one car body. That is, there has previously been no known door construction by which interchangeable doors can be provided. With conventional door construction, when, for example, the door locking mechanism, the mechanism for raising and lowering the window glass or a door latch becomes faulty, it is necessary to detach the inner plate of the door which is fixed to the outer plate. Detaching the inner plate from the outer plate, however, is complicated. Thus, it has been desired to improve the door construction to eliminate such complication.